Oliver Osnick (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly ; American Eagle; Sepulchre | Relatives = Zelda Osnick (mother); Milton Osnick (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human. Inspired by Spider-Man to become a super hero and made an armor modeled after him. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Ed Hannigan | First = Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 72 | Last = | HistoryText = Ollie Osnick was a gifted (albeit overweight) young teenager who idolized Doctor Octopus, and the leader of a teenage group of super-villain admirers. Osnick used his genius to design his own mechanical tentacles, and tried to imitate him as Kid Ock. He began his "crime spree" by robbing a toy store at night. When he was surprised by the security guard, he accidentally knocked him unconscious. Worried he might have severely harmed him, he was then surprised by Spider-Man, who originally mistook him for the real Octopus. After a brief pursuit, the misunderstanding was cleared up, the guard was shown to have no severe injuries, and Spider-Man gave Osnick a stern talking to and let him go. Osnick was then so impressed by Spider-Man, that he modified his tentacles into spider-legs, donned a Spider-Man Halloween costume, and became the Spider-Kid. Osnick's heroic activities often resulted in him having to be saved by Spider-Man, although he also started dating pretty classmate Jane Lane. He was involved (along with Frog-Man and the Toad) in a short-lived super-hero team called "the Misfits." Osnick was eventually talked into hanging up his costume and become a normal child. However, in his college years, Osnick had radically changed. He had devoted himself to exercise, and became very athletic, even getting a beautiful girlfriend. Osnick still fantasized about being a hero, and continued inventing new weapons, and modifying his spider-legs. When his girlfriend was attacked by muggers, Osnick sought revenge and created the identity of Steel Spider, donning a black costume, and equipping himself with all of new weapons (including gauntlets containing a grapple hook launcher and pepper spray blasters). Steel Spider found and brutally beat his girlfriend's attackers. He then gave up his costume, realizing that he never wanted to be a vigilante, but rather to build a life with the girl he loved. Opposing the Thunderbolts After the Superhero Registration Act was brought into force, Osnick dusted off his costume and spent all of his and a lot of his parent's money on enhancing his spider-legs. Equipped with a new set of arms, Ollie displayed a more rebellious attitude towards the Superhero Registration Act. As an unregistered superhero, Ollie became a target for the government's Thunderbolts team. Mention of his name also caused Thunderbolts director Norman Osborn to collapse into fits of laughter, as it reminded him of Spider-Man. After beating several drunken misfits, Ollie became afraid of the government sponsored Thunderbolts. Ollie modified his arms by installing a gun in one. Ollie fought the Thunderbolts and was joined in his battle by American Eagle and Sepulchre. After successfully defeating Venom, Radioactive Man, and the new Swordsman, he made use of the gadgetry in his metal limbs to square up against Radioactive Man, Songbird, Venom and Penance, commenting that having allies "almost makes this a fair fight. I bet they weren't expecting that." Ollie seemed to be holding his own until Venom made an unexpected move and bit off his left arm, and continued to mangle him. Ollie was later incarcerated in the Negative Zone Prison 42. Following the end of H.A.M.M.E.R. Oliver's incarceration was under reconsideration. | Powers = None | Abilities = Has shown a genius degree intelligence and skill in engineering. | Strength = Strength of a man that engages in intense regular physical exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mechanical limbs: Osnick developed his own set of mechanical tentacles for his identity as Kid Ock; he later modified them into spider-legs to became Spider-Kid. The limbs are used for locomotion and as a blunt weapon he uses against criminals. | Transportation = * Mechanical limbs. * Gauntlets with a grapple hook launcher (only as Steel Spider) | Weapons = * Mechanical limbs. * Pepper spray blasters (only as Steel Spider) | Notes = | Trivia = * Norman Osborn, having recently been made head of the Thunderbolts operation, often mistakenly says 'man' after 'spider' in 'Steel Spider'. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steel_Spider }} Category:Armor Users Category:Tentacles Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:One Arm